Maybe Tomorrow
by outandsober
Summary: When the group of friends are about to graduate, will problems start to arise, rivals become deadlier, and will things blossom into something more?


A round of laughter fills the air as a brunette accompanied by a shaggy blonde entered the walls of East High. They were deemed as the It couple or the Power couple, whichever you please to label them. Wherever the other is, the other went. They are inseparable. Others may envy their relationship and there times that some people would go out of their way just to break them apart. However, nothing was strong enough to tear them apart.

The couple is surrounded and remained grounded by their group of friends. In their small group, each partake a role.

Troy Bolton, the king of East High, as everyone would call him. He's the cliche basketball player, infact, he's the captain. He likes to think that he is the tough dude, he likes to protect everyone, and even though he knew that he himself had hurt numerous people in the past. Troy had his share of one night stands and drunken hook-up, things he wasn't proud of. Despite, his player reputation - in and off court, he is in a solid relationship with his long time girlfriend, Gabriella Montez. Troy was beyond perfect, his far from being one, his stubborn personality tends to often clash with Gabriella's same stubbornness. Their simple arguments turn into deadly fights but at the end of the day, they would go back to being sickeningly sweet selves.

Gabriella Montez is the brains. The perfect combination of what people would say "brains with beauty." She has it all. She's a jack of all trades yet trying to master one - track and field. She likes, no she loves to run. It all started merely as an escape to the realities of the world, but on one glorious day, she woke up and decided that she wanted to compete. She had quit almost every club she had joined - cheerleading, scholastic, but she held on to drama. She thought that she wanted to focus on running but she can't let go of the music and arts. Although, some would say that she's the innocent girl everyone would believe, the group specially Troy would say otherwise. You'll know that when you cross her, you'll see a different side of her that was just waiting to be unleashed. She's a nightmare dressed like a daydream.

Sharpay Evans, the drama queen. She's the bitch. She was the total opposite of the browned hair protagonist. She has a twin brother, Ryan. They don't often get along, mostly their ideas clash with each other but beyond that they love the other nonetheless. Like Gabriella, she has it all. Literally. Their family is so rich that if Sharpay doesn't want to work for the rest of her life, she can still manage to live a comfortable one. No one likes to mess with her, and don't even try to screw one of her friend up, or she'll break you. However, beneath the cold exterior lies a sensitive and loving lady. Her feelings are rarely seen or exposed to the public eye, but there is someone who knows her better than she would ever admit. Chad Danforth.

Chad Danforth, people know him for his huge, growing afro. He's the joker, the class clown and everybody loves him. He is the co-captain of the basketball team. He never fails to make everyone laugh and that's one of the reasons why Sharpay Evans fell deeply in love with him, much to his surprise. Chad used to joke around that no one on earth would ever consider dating a Sharpay, but come sophomore year, he ate his own words. The girl he used to make fun of was now the reason why he tries to go to school everyday. Chad likes to play cool and pretend that he always got the situation under control when in reality his freaking out.

Zeke Baylor is the chef. He also plays basketball along Troy and Chad but his real passion lies on cooking pastries. It was no secret that he bakes the most amazing cookies. He's game on court is a little underrated for even though he shoots three-pointers with ease, the attention is always on Troy and well sometimes Chad, but he doesn't hold this against them, infact, he's thankful for them. He doesn't do well handling all the attention, he's more of the behind the scene kind of guy.

Taylor McKessie, she is the know-it-all. She's independent and sassy at the same time. She's the president of the scholastic decathlon team, she's like walking encyclopedia. She would sometimes say facts and the group would just look at her like she was crazy. They would often joke about that she has a pole up her ass, to which she would fume and curse them in different language, and they would just all laugh. She takes everything seriously, she used to date Chad but knowing that they are the total opposite of eachother and that they would just piss the other off, they decided that it's best to go on their separate ways, but still they remain close friends. She also has no hard feelings for Sharpay since she is now also on a serious relationship with a college dude.

The group is beyond perfect. They would often piss each other off just for the sake of fun where normally the playful banters would turn into weeks of pranks. They can not be more different but together they are unstoppable. They are now entering their Senior year in hopes that it would be a great one, dreading the day where they would throw their caps in the air, and bid their farewells. They are all fucked up individuals, with a problem on its own, but thankfully together they can be all fucked ups riding the same fucked up boat enjoying what life has got to offer.

Gabriella giggled as she leaned back against her locker when Troy whispered something in her ears, "Tonight?"

"In your dreams." was Gabriella's quiet reply.

The couple heard a groan and saw that their friends was quickly approaching them, "It's too early for your fuck sessions." Sharpay stated as she too opened her locker and shoved her stuff inside.

"Nothing is too early for fuck. Right, baby?" Troy playfully smirked.

Gabriella returned the smirk with a shove, "Shut up, Troy," she replied as she turned to look over Sharpay, "So, where's your goof?"

Just on cue, a huge afro came to her view, "Right here." Chad said as he gave Sharpay a peck on the lips.

Troy chuckled, "It seems like we're not the only ones who have 'fuck sessions'"

"Dude, you know you're the only ones who do that." Chad retorted as he and Troy did they handshake. "Man, this is gonna be our year!"

"Back to back championship!" the blue eyed grinned as he wrapped a lazy arm around Gabriella.

"Ya know it!" Zeke hyped as he gave the guys high fives. Gabriella and Sharpay rolled their eyes, "It's going to be a loaded year."

"Tell me about it. This time around, I'm going to get that gold." Gabriella said as she put an arm around Troy's waist.

"I'm sure you will babe." Troy comforted as he pulled her closer.

"Yeah, you'll bag that shit!" Chad cheered on as Sharpay giggled at her boyfriend's enthusiasm.

"Where is Taylor?" Sharpay asked as she noticed that she's missing from their morning routine. They all looked around trying to spot Taylor but she didn't came to anyone's view.

"I'll text her." Gabriella volunteered as she pulled out her phone and typed away.

Chad tugged Sharpay, "Come on guys, let's go to homeroom. Maybe she's there already."

They were all surprised that Chad was the one who wanted to go to class already, "Are you sick, dude?"

Chad looked confused as they all tried to feel him and playfully put their hands on his forehead, "What the hell guys?" He asked as he swatted their hands. "No, I'm not sick. I'm just curious to see who will be our homeroom adviser."

Sharpay giggled, " Whatever, Chad."

Troy draped his arms around Gabriella once again as they proceeded to their class.

"So, what's your plan this year?" Troy inquired as he looked down at Gabriella.

Gabriella thought for a second and looked at him, "I already told you, win this -" but was immediately cut off when she head Chad's groan.

"Darbus again." He complained as he took a sit at the back.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and laughed, "Come on man, she's your favorite."

Chad gave them a pointed look, "Shut up man. Last year, I almost spent half of my year in detention painting sets."

Sharpay peeped in, "Hey! It's not that bad!"

"When you were there, it's not."

"Gross." Troy said as he took a sit beside Chad and Gabriella. He noticed that Gabriella was looking around, "Something wrong?"

Gabriella stopped and turned her attention to Troy, "Taylor's still not here."

"Calm down, maybe she's in the admission's or something you know doing what Taylor usually does." Troy offered.

Gabriella checked her phone for any messages and saw none. "Maybe."

"Calm down, babe." Troy insisted as he gave Gabriella a quick kiss.

A few minutes later, Ms. Darbus walked in. "Quiet people!" All went immediately on silent when Chad groaned. "Fuck."

"Chad Danforth, I see that you're in my class again. Detention!" the woman demanded. Chad groaned, "See what I mean?"

Troy looked at his best friend and chuckled, "She hates you dude."

Gabriella was twisting on her chair thinking where Taylor might be, this however didn't go unnoticed by Ms. Darbus.

"Is there a problem, Ms. Montez?"

Gabriella stiffened and hesitated, "I was just wondering where uhm Ms. McKessie is."

Ms. Darbus sighed, "It seems that you weren't informed. Ms. Taylor McKessie has transferred to West High."

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think? Review please. Should I even continue this? Let me know. :) xo**


End file.
